No Christmas For Kagome
by GhostNox181
Summary: Kagome is alone during Christmas vacation, and is waiting for her special someone to return in time for Christmas. Will he make it? Songfic, oneshot.


**Well it's Christmas, but only for 33 more minutes. Anyways, I thought I'd write a cute songfic to celebrate, even though it'll be up after Christmas, we can count it as my Christmas present to Fanfiction. Sound good? Great. So the title of the song is No Christmas For Me and it's by Zee Avi. Enjoy, and have a Happy Holidays, or I hope you had one anyway. **

**Quick note, everyone is in Kagome's time, though they don't appear in the story. They may get named though. **

_No there won't be a Christmas for me, this year_

_For the simple reason being you're not here_

Kagome stared through the window as the first snowflakes started to fall. Her classmates started cheering and anxiously awaited their professor's dismissal to begin the Christmas Vacation. Many of them would be catching flights home to visit family, or going off to some warm, tropical place to celebrate the holidays with a loved one.

Kagome sighed as the dismissal came and she started gathering her things. Sota had just entered into a college in America and would not be coming home this Christmas, and Mama was off helping him settle in. She had already sent their card. Grandpa had died last year, so she could not return to the shrine to visit him. It would be empty and cold without Mama or Grandpa there running it. She would merely return to her apartment, same as every other day, and wait out the vacation.

Her friends, Sango and Miroku, had just recently gotten married and were off on a honeymoon for Christmas. She hadn't sent them a card because they were traveling, and she had no idea where they would be and when, though they did plan to call her as they arrived. A boy she had adopted a few years back by the name of Shippou had gone with her mother and Sota to America because he was curious. And her best friend Inuyasha was off on a holiday cruise with his high school sweetheart, Kikyou. They had been having problems recently and thought it best to get away together for a little while. She couldn't send a card to a ship, so she had given it to them before the ship left, with strict instructions not to open it until Christmas day. She knew that wouldn't happen. There were also her friends Koga and his group of misfits, but they were off touring as a band. She heard they were playing in London on Christmas Eve.

What really upset her most however, was the fact that _he_ had been away on a business trip for the last six months. He had hardly called, hardly emailed, and hadn't even sent a card. She didn't know when he planned to return, or if he would make it for Christmas. Though her gut told her he wouldn't.

Suffice to say, she was alone and more than just a little depressed.

There was nobody to share presents with, nobody to laugh with, nobody to roll around in the snow with. She had no one to drink hot chocolate with, or hot cider. There would be no Christmas dinner or big Christmas breakfast. She wondered if she would even bother putting up a Christmas tree or for that matter, any decorations at all. Why bother, when there was nobody to see them?

_There won't be eggnogs by the cozy fire_

_There won't be glasses of mulled wine either_

_There won't even be a Christmas tree_

_Cuz you're not here to light it, up with me_

Kagome sighed again as she turned the knob and slipped into her apartment quietly. She flipped on the hallway switch and dropped her keys on the kitchen counter next to her school books. She walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, peering around for something, anything. Sighing once more, she drearily took out a water and shut the door and trudged to the couch. On the table beside the couch sat a framed photo of Kagome and him, on one of their few vacations he actually had time for. They were both smiling, happy. It was a rare thing, but in the moments it came, everyone could see it.

Yet, for this one holiday, he couldn't manage to come home. Typical.

_Santa honey, won't you bring my baby back to me?_

_Cuz I miss him, yes I miss him, oh so dearly_

Kagome spent the next few days watching reruns of soap operas and staring gloomily out the frosted window. The snow was falling steadily, though lightly. It was going to be a fairly white Christmas, and she would be all alone.

Sitting at the table one night, four days before Christmas, she sat eating ramen, staring at the card on the counter. It was for him. She knew exactly where in the world he was. She could call him up any day, any hour, any second, just to chat. Would he hate it? Probably. She knew his address of the place he was staying, the floor of the hotel he was staying at, the room he was staying in, and even the name of the maid who cleaned the room. She even knew the name of the receptionist. If she really wanted to, she could have the card in his hands by the next morning.

She couldn't send it though. She had tried, oh how she had tried. She had stood in front of the mailbox for nearly forty-five minutes, arguing with herself, demanding herself to be the bigger person and send the card. Yet she couldn't. She simply couldn't. Sending him a card would mean he wasn't here to celebrate the holidays with her. That wasn't acceptable. And so here she was, staring angrily at the card sitting at the counter, begging it, hoping that because she didn't send it, that because there were still four days left, he would come waltzing through that door as if he were the world.

And he was, to her. If only he would come back and prove she meant just as much to him.

_I haven't sent him his Christmas card_

_Cuz that would mean we really are apart_

_The Christmas stockings are as empty as my heart_

She knew he was away on a business trip. He worked for a hot shot medical company, one that improved medical care in poor economy countries. It was a good job, she knew that. But she really wished he had more time for his family. Perhaps she wasn't family, but even the little girl that he frequently visited at the orphanage; even she would like to see him that Christmas. It was a holiday. Take time off for holidays. That should be a rule. It had been six months. Six long, boring, lonely months. And it was just one holiday, one of the most important holidays. One of the more significant, family-orientated holidays. He couldn't take time off of his busy schedule to come home for even just a few days?

She couldn't celebrate Christmas alone…

_I know you're away doing something good_

_But just this once baby, if you could_

_You know you can, and you know you should_

_Cuz Christmas won't be Christmas without you_

_It won't be Christmas without you_

Two more days passed and still no sign. The snow had stopped, but the snow on the ground outside was glistening like the tears that Kagome just would not cry. She wouldn't cry; she had to believe that he would come back in time, even though her heart and her mind were telling her that he wouldn't make it.

It had been six months since she had seen him last, who knew if he had even been faithful this entire time. He could have simply stopped caring. Maybe he died and nobody cared to alert her. His little agent, the one that looked like a toad, didn't even like her much to begin with. Something totally drastic and depressing could have happened and she would never know.

Kagome cursed as she slipped in the snow again. It was two days to Christmas. She should be out buying last minute gifts or items for a dinner, but instead she was buying more instant noodles. She had used the last one as her lunch for that day. She didn't even blame herself anymore. She didn't blame him either. She put the blame on no one. She simply decided to hate Christmas. Obviously it hated her. She had given up on waiting for him. She would just sit in front of the TV and eat noodles. Who cared if she wallowed in self pity? Nobody was there to see.

That night she stood outside, all thoughts of hating Christmas out the window. She stared longingly up at the sky from her balcony, clutching her robe to her against the cold air. The stars shone brightly, as if encouraging her, but as she waited for the familiar Mercedes to pull into the parking lot of the building, she doubted the stars. Why trust what you can't touch?

Sighing, she turned and crept back into her apartment, shutting off every light and crawling into bed, snuggling beneath the warmth. Perhaps he really wasn't coming home.

_Two days to Christmas and I'm still waiting outside_

_Wishing upon a star that you'll be coming home tonight_

_But it was cold, it was getting late_

_Sadly, I crept back into bed_

Christmas Eve arrived, and he still hadn't shown. She didn't expect him too. She gave up any thoughts of him coming home four nights ago and perhaps long before that. No card? Few calls? Didn't he even care about her anymore?

Kagome sat staring at the door, curled on the couch. In her hand was a cup of hot chocolate, though she had only taken one or two sips. She had placed another cup on the coffee table before her, in hopes someone would join her, or maybe just out of habit. There was also a plate of cookies, one of them half eaten. Who knows, maybe Santa would bring him as a present?

Slowly the seconds turned into minutes and the minutes turned into hours, and still Kagome stared at the door, willing the knob to turn. She willed anyone to come through it, just so she wouldn't be alone. But it sat still, as did she. Half the cookies were now gone, and she was now on her third cup of hot chocolate, though the one on the table remained untouched. And she sat, and she stared, and she waited.

And slowly, she started to fall asleep, missing the chiming of the clock as it struck midnight, signaling the arrival of Christmas. And with each chime, she fell deeper and deeper into a hot-chocolate-induced sleep. As the final bell chimed, the knob finally turned on her apartment door. But of course, Miss Kagome was asleep, a half eaten tray of cookies and a cup of cold hot chocolate on the table in front of her, and an empty cup in her hand.

_But then I felt a soft kiss on my cheek_

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and gentle brown eyes met warm golden warm ones. A sleepy smile lit her face.

_I opened my eyes and there my baby was, with me_

_My baby came back for me_

"You came back." Kagome murmured softly, slightly surprised.

"I would not miss Christmas with you."

_Merry Christmas, baby_

_Merry Christmas baby_

"Merry Christmas Kagome."

"Merry Christmas Sesshomaru."

_Merry Christmas_

**So it was supposed to be cheesy, and dramatic and stupid. I kinda liked it. You? Reviews? Happy Holidays!**


End file.
